Word August 2000
by garnet eyes
Summary: Using Dictionary .com's August 2000 Word of the Day as basis for freehand thoughts and interactions of the Baron trio. Length and perspective both vary. Not intended to follow a single timeline. Kain, Rosa, and Cecil in various combinations.
1. Obsequious R, CxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 21 May 2011  
Summary: 01 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Rosa, Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _obsequious_, adjective;  
1. Servilely attentive; compliant to excess; fawning.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa nearly heaved a dramatic sigh as her husband asked her for the fifth time in as many minutes whether she needed anything. She knew that he cared for her, but he needn't trouble himself so fruitlessly. She was pregnant, not dying, and she would rather do as much for herself as she could, while she could. If she needed something from him, she would ask, but that silly man just insisted on questioning her day and night as the whether there happened to be anything that she might need that she simply hadn't asked for. This was their first child, and Cecil thought her constitution delicate for nurturing the seed of what would become a new life. While that concern wasn't entirely unfounded, Rosa knew herself well. She was cautious enough, and she truly did want to have this child, so she would do her utmost to prevent a miscarriage.


	2. Simulacrum R, CxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 21 May 2011  
Summary: 02 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Rosa, Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _simulacrum_, noun;  
1. An image; a representation.  
2. An insubstantial, superficial, or vague likeness or semblance.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa couldn't help but wonder on some days who, precisely, her husband thought that he was fooling. Every single one of the guards that he surrounded himself with just _happened_ to be long-haired blondes with deep voices, and they just _happened_ to be taller than he was. Did that man really believe that he was being subtle? He quite clearly missed Kain from the depths of his soul, and Rosa couldn't help but pity their older friend for when he would return. It would certainly be a shock to see every royal guard appearing so similar to him. Those men were clearly aware of the similarities as well, although none were bold enough to act toward their liege the way Kain always did. Which was yet another reason why Rosa doubted that the errant blonde would be getting away any time soon upon his return. Cecil could surround himself with physical copies all he wanted, but only the original acted like Kain and that wasn't ever going to change.


	3. Miasma C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 21 May 2011  
Summary: 03 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: K  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
Author Notes: _miasma_, noun;  
1. A vaporous exhalation (as of marshes or putrid matter) formerly thought to cause disease; broadly, a thick vaporous atmosphere or emanation.  
2. A harmful or corrupting atmosphere or influence; also, an atmosphere that obscures; a fog.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Although he was undeniably hurt by Kain's actions, the younger knight knew that the behavior was very unlike his best friend. There was something else happening, something that Cecil didn't know about, that was driving the blonde to do things that were completely against his code of honor. The young prince didn't know what he needed to do, but he resolved himself to help, to fix whatever was broken, to fend off the unseen force that was manipulating his best friend. Kain was precious to him, one of the only people who had been true to him throughout the years, and the dark knight would not allow himself to fail the older man as Cecil had failed himself.


	4. Ululate C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 21 May 2011  
Summary: 04 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
Author Notes: _ululate_, intransitive verb;  
1. To howl, as a dog or a wolf; to wail; as, ululating jackals.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain was very composed, never letting others in if he could help it. The dragoon feared giving anyone the opportunity to use his thoughts and desires against him, and so was very careful about what he let slip through his constant guard over himself. So when he dropped to his knees all of the sudden, just as they reached the last passageway back out of the sealed cave with the eighth crystal in hand, Cecil was understandably concerned. The paladin quickly devolved into honest worry for his best friend, because Kain was clutching his head and the altogether horrible howling nearly drowned out the disembodied voice of their enemy. Kain was _hurting_, but he was _fighting_ and it was a battle that Cecil had no way of giving aid to; anxiously, the paladin hurried to his best friend's side, praying that his presence at least would offer some grounding, some assistance.


	5. Toothsome C,K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 21 May 2011  
Summary: 05 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _toothsome_, adjective;  
1. Pleasing to the taste; delicious; as, "a toothsome pie."  
2. Agreeable; attractive; as, "a toothsome offer."  
3. Sexually attractive.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain wasn't supposed to act this way. The man had a stated goal in life to have eight or more children, and he had a definite eye for the female form. And yet, night after night, the blonde came into Cecil's chambers and, to coin a rather crude phrase that the prince had picked up in his youngest years from the soldiers, pounded the younger man into the mattress. There was no benefit to it; the younger knight obviously was not a woman, and just as obviously could not become pregnant. But every morning Cecil had to bathe before he started the day because otherwise he would leak a stain into his trousers that he really, _really_ did not wish to explain. Sometimes the dark knight wondered why he didn't reject the advances, why he didn't put a stop to this foolishness, but it was hard to remember any of the logical reasons he had thought up when Kain was dead set on pumping into him until they both collapsed. Cecil didn't even _like_ the older knight like that; as a man, his attractions were supposed to be toward women and as such the young prince thought Rosa was worthy of adoration. Which did nothing to explain away why there had never – not even once – been an argument over who was going to be dominating whom. From the very first kiss, Cecil had just assumed that Kain would be controlling the evening, and that interaction had stuck. Which, of course, was ridiculous, because the younger knight was still a man and he should have been the sword, not the sheathe.


	6. Asperity C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 21 May 2011  
Summary: 06 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
Author Notes: _asperity_, noun;  
1. Roughness of surface; unevenness.  
2. Roughness or harshness of sound; a quality that grates upon the ear.  
3. Roughness of manner; severity; harshness.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Although many seemed to think that Kain was too abrasive, and in his youth it seemed as though every day he received a lecture about his behaviors and his bluntness, Cecil had always been glad for his best friend's ways. The blonde was an honest man, and he was a welcome change to the coy politics of the court. Which, in and of itself, was an odd thought; Kain was the representative of Clan Highwind, one of the oldest clans in Baron, and he held position in court. His ways ensured that he would fluster and irritate the rest of the court, and yet he was in no way blind to the manipulations of some of the more adept nobles. Cecil thought it very clever of his friend, and was surprised that no one else seemed to pick up on precisely _why_ Kain continued to behave in such an uncommon manner. But, then, everyone likely assumed that his gruffness was just a childhood habit and dismissed it; all the better for Kain, but it was disappointing that the nobility were so dense.


	7. Impervious C,K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 21 May 2011  
Summary: 07 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _impervious_, adjective;  
1. Not admitting of entrance or passage through; impenetrable.  
2. Not capable of being harmed or damaged.  
3. Not capable of being affected.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil knew it had been a bad idea from the start, agreeing to sample that aphrodisiac to "heighten passion." Kain was randy enough without any outside interference, but now he was insatiable. The half-blood lunarian king was pretty certain that he would never be able to feel his legs again. He was _exhausted_ and Kain was a _beast_. No one should be expected to last so long, and his entire body trembled as the dragoon continued to thrust into him in abandon. The older knight was hard as stone, unyielding and fierce, and hadn't once lost his rhythm even though Cecil was a mess of sweat and saliva and his own essence. The paladin was painfully oversensitive and he'd spilled his seed five times already – _five_, and he normally fell into a restful sleep after _one_; his vision was getting dark around the edges and he'd long been pleading for a reprieve. But Kain simply wouldn't listen, perhaps couldn't even make out the words anymore now that Cecil had devolved into inarticulate moans and gasps every time his mouth opened. At this rate, the younger man questioned whether he would even be able to _use_ his legs again. Moreover, he wasn't fully positive that he would survive at all, not with the way his guard kept driving into him without regard to any desperate appeals for rest.


	8. Auspicious C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 21 May 2011  
Summary: 08 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Golbez, Kain  
Author Notes: _auspicious_, adjective;  
1. Giving promise of success, prosperity, or happiness; predicting good; as, "an auspicious beginning."  
2. Prosperous; fortunate; as, "auspicious years."  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Golbez was happy with him, which in turn stroked Kain's pride. The warlock allowed Kain to act as captor and guard for their prisoner, and the dragoon was pleased to take up such a lofty post; Golbez did not treat his prisoners lightly, and he was especially irritated by Cecil's constant meddling. Kain was thrilled, though, because he'd been commanded to collect the young paladin and he'd done it and now Cecil was _his_ and Kain was going to take perfect care of his little prince. The dragoon was done taking second place in everything, and he'd tear down every piece of the smaller knight one hair at a time if he had to, but he'd do it the right way, the best way, so that Cecil would bend to his will and do anything he desired. Why kill a man when he could better serve still alive?


	9. Puissant C,K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 21 May 2011  
Summary: 09 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _puissant_, adjective;  
1. Powerful; strong; mighty; as, a puissant prince or empire.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil held more sway than Kain wanted to admit. It was one thing to influence the courts, but it was something else entirely to not even speak out loud and somehow drag the blonde into coitus whether he was truly interested or not. While Kain was always interested, that wasn't the point; the dragoon was not supposed to be guided by his loins, he was supposed to be guided by his mind. But his mind didn't work all that well when Cecil spread his legs so invitingly, even with his trousers still on. The paladin knew it, too, knew that Kain couldn't resist the temptation he presented, couldn't resist yanking the cloth out of his way and stuffing himself into Cecil's nether mouth with a grunting groan. Although he refused to admit it to himself, Kain was positive that Cecil could get him to do anything with the promise of his body later on. It wasn't even a bribe, either, because the young king was rather keen on sleeping with the dragoon anyway.


	10. Otiose C,K,R, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 21 May 2011  
Summary: 10 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _otiose_, adjective;  
1. Ineffective; futile.  
2. Being at leisure; lazy; indolent; idle.  
3. Of no use.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa sighed and shook her head as she watched her friends interact from a safe distance. They hadn't noticed her, and it didn't really surprise her, but it did give her the opportunity to observe them. Kain looked very much like an adult now, even though he hadn't quite reached his majority; he'd had to start shaving a couple years ago and he was just as tall as any of the officers. She couldn't tell when it had happened, only when she had noticed, but the older blonde bore both firm muscles and angular features, and he held himself subtly differently than he had not so long ago, his confidence and pride no longer appearing quite so arrogant. Cecil, poor thing, was the exact opposite. No one really knew when he was born, only when he was found, but it was assumed that he'd been alive for at least a season at that point. Even using that dating only gave him three quarters of a year's lead on Rosa, and he only had in that scenario half a year where his age was only one less than Kain's. Rosa suspected that Cecil was a lot closer to her age – that he was actually about two years younger than Kain, not just one. Still, there should have been some indication of maturation by now, but every physical aspect of him was still so childlike that it was almost disturbing. The apprentice white mage had nearly outstripped the bloodless prince in height, had reached the point that she could pick him up without much trouble although she would never dare to imply that because she only ever lifted him while giving him a boost during their much less frequent "adventures" into the castle hunting grounds and he was sensitive about his stature.

Looking at Kain and Cecil standing next to one another, however, was something else. It honestly didn't look like a grown man interacting with a child. Kain probably didn't even realize that he kind of curled his back and hunched down to be closer to Cecil's height; the older blonde never did that with anyone else, though, not even for Rosa. Likewise, the younger knight-in-training stood taller when with the larger teen, even though no one else could possibly tell because Cecil had been sent through so much etiquette training that bad posture simply wasn't possible for him but she had known him long enough to see it. Another thing she'd noticed was that the way Kain talked to the adopted prince was different, too – subtly softer, and with an underlying fondness. Cecil, in turn, spoke to his guard – and no one doubted that Kain would be the bloodless prince's personal guard once the blonde was knighted – with so much warmth in his voice that not even a deaf man would miss it. The way that they _looked_ at one another was even more telling than anything else, as much as it saddened the youngest of the three.

Rosa had thought that she would like to marry one of them not that long ago, but she was pretty positive at this point that it would be a useless pursuit. Her best friends were very much enamored with each other, and there was nothing that could be done to sway them from their feelings. She wished them well, truly, but it was such a shame to waste them both and end the Highwind clan with Kain.


	11. Lucubration C,K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 21 May 2011  
Summary: 11 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _lucubration_, noun;  
1. The act of studying by candlelight; nocturnal study; meditation.  
2. That which is composed by night; that which is produced by meditation in retirement; hence (loosely) any literary composition.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil flushed and drew his lower lip between his teeth, surprised with himself that he had expected anything different. Working late into the night was sometimes necessary, but it had somehow slipped his mind that Kain ended his work day when the sun went down and expected the same of Cecil. That had always been true – when Kain was done with something, so was everyone else, no matter what that something was. Perhaps it was arrogant and entitled of him, but Kain was from a very prominent clan and could get away with it.

Cecil usually didn't mind, anyway, but, as he arched up against the scroll-scattered table with a gasp, the smaller knight suddenly recalled the time when he was younger and he was certain that there was a proper way to study and an improper way to study, and that this was _not_ how studying was supposed to work. He'd invited Kain to his room that they might be prepared for the morrow's academic test on their knowledge, and he'd set up his books and notes to do just that. For a time everything had gone according to plan, and when it got difficult to read by the natural light, the young prince had barely paused to light a few candles before he continued his own studies. Just because it was late didn't mean that they couldn't get a lot reviewed. As long as they kept by the candles, they would be fine. Kain hadn't lasted very long before he'd started doing inappropriate things, but the test was important and Cecil did not wish to reflect poorly on his benefactor so he had ignored what his best friend was doing in order to not disappoint His Majesty.

The worst thing to do, no matter the age when it occurred, was to ignore Kain, however. After that point, Cecil hadn't gotten _any_ studying done. The blonde had argued that studying anatomy at night was just as important, because as knights they might well have to wield their weapons in minimal light and it was best to get a feel for the soft spots for faster kills. Had he not been removing Cecil's trousers at the time he'd spoken, it might have been believable.

Now there were no tests, but there were still missives to handle. That didn't stop Kain from deciding that he was done, and so Cecil was done, too, whether the younger knight liked it or not.


	12. Quaff C,K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 21 May 2011  
Summary: 12 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _quaff_, verb;  
1. To drink a beverage, esp. an intoxicating one, copiously and with hearty enjoyment.  
transitive verb;  
1. To drink (a beverage) copiously and heartily.  
noun;  
1. An act or instance of quaffing.  
2. A beverage quaffed.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Casually sitting back on his heels, the dragoon wiped an errant smear from the corner of his lips and gazed heatedly down at the exhausted paladin lying trembling and naked on the bed beneath him. It was only fair, of course, that Kain be certain to pleasure the smaller man in kind. After all, the tender little puckered mouth between his young king's legs had been so good to him, gulping down every ribbon of his essence as Kain had delivered it. As a man, the dragoon could not abide by leaving his lover dissatisfied.

There was a subtle sweetness to Cecil's seed, a honeyed undertone that was completely different from the salty bitterness that flowed from the dragoon's loins, and he now knew that it would be such a travesty to waste it.


	13. Perdurable C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 21 May 2011  
Summary: 13 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
Author Notes: _perdurable_, adjective;  
1. Very durable; lasting; continuing long.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

When all was said and done, Kain was very grateful to Cecil for his earnestness. Most men would hold a grudge, or at the very least be angry for at least a little while, after all that the dragoon had done. And yet Cecil never had, and never would, and he welcomed Kain back even before the blonde had managed to reach the threshold of the throne room's doors. The paladin was truly a blessing for any man to call his friend, and it was startling just how much trust that the younger man willingly continued to place in Kain's hands. Unlike in previous years, the dragoon now understood it, and accepted it, and promised himself that he would never again abuse that trust.


	14. Crapulous R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 21 May 2011  
Summary: 14 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Rosa  
Author Notes: _crapulous_, adjective;  
1. Given to or characterized by gross excess in drinking or eating.  
2. Suffering from or due to such excess.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa never liked alcohol. She tried it, on occasion, but even a little was always too much. Neither Cecil nor Kain understood, of course, but they also had a mug of mead at supper on most days. Plus, it never seemed to ill-effect either of them, not unless they'd had so much that they'd ended up a terrible mess, but that was a scant occasion. All she ever got out of alcohol was an immediate headache that lasted for hours and just made her unhappy. As far as Rosa was concerned, she would be fine to never touch a drop of it again.


	15. Equanimity C,K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 21 May 2011  
Summary: 15 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _equanimity_, noun;  
1. Evenness of mind; calmness; composure; as, "to bear misfortunes with equanimity."  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil sometimes had to wonder if his beloved had turned his resolve to stone in the interim of his absence from Baron. The paladin only wondered that when he was coherent enough to realize that his guard's brow was furrowed, but other than that Kain failed to look the least worked up over being in the middle of passionate embrace. It was an odd feeling, that Kain could retain his senses while utterly annihilating all of Cecil's. The paladin wasn't certain that he liked it, but even more so he wasn't certain how to approach the subject; he didn't want Kain to take it the wrong way, and at the same time he didn't want to let things continue on if the dragoon wasn't getting much out of it. Cecil _really_ didn't like the idea that his beloved was not enjoying himself.


	16. Megalomania C,K,R, CxR,KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 26 May 2011  
Summary: 16 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Cecil x Rosa/Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _megalomania_, noun;  
1. A mania for grandiose or extravagant things or actions.  
2. A mental disorder characterized by delusions of grandeur.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa was more than a little amused after watching that display of foolishness. Kain always had had a flair for drama in his youth, although he'd employed it less and less as he grew. And Cecil was so terribly easy to confuse on certain topics. It simply tickled her to see her husband beet red and hiding his face in his hands as the dragoon stood smirking at his side. The court was dead silent, now, almost ringing with the hollowness that followed the abrupt end of a loud shout. The white mage did have to hand it to her fellow blonde, that he certainly had done a proper job of informing Baron's high society about exactly why their complaints on one particular topic were invalid and why the paladin king was still completely worthy of his title. The leer had been a nice touch. And Kain hadn't technically said anything inappropriate, either, but he had a way with words when he got worked up enough and that childhood dramatic act came to the forefront, and even a newborn babe would have been able to pick up on the fact that the threat turned toward any who attempted to say more on the topic would never walk straight again was a valid one. Of course, _Kain_ meant to break their legs, but _Cecil_ couldn't walk straight on any day following a night of shared intimacy with the older knight, and her husband had objected before his brain had caught up to his mouth.

Well, that was one way to let everyone know what the sleeping arrangements were.


	17. Verbose C,K, imKxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 21 May 2011  
Summary: 17 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, implied Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _verbose_, adjective;  
1. Abounding in words; using or containing more words than are necessary; tedious by an excess of words; wordy; as, "a verbose speaker; a verbose argument."  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil was talking again. It was the middle of the night and Kain was trying to _sleep_ and Cecil was _talking_. If it weren't for the fact that he was the man's primary guard and needed even the slightest odd noise to wake him up, Kain would have just shoved his pillow over his head and tried to block the younger knight out. But he couldn't do that, because being outside of his armor did not mean that he was off duty and he was really the last line of defense that the half-blood lunarian king had. Kain still needed to _sleep_, however, or he wouldn't be very observant when he needed to be.

He didn't even know what Cecil was babbling about. But the words obviously had to be directed toward the dragoon, because there was no one else in the room. Kain wondered for a second if he could get away with shoving a pillow over his liege's face, but there was no guarantee that the younger man would get the point and he didn't want to waste the effort on something that wouldn't work. So, in his exhausted state at such a late hour that it might well have been early in the day, the blonde did the only thing that made any logical sense to him and dragged his arm over the smaller knight's waist, pulling the startled paladin back into his embrace.

Cecil tensed at first, cutting himself off mid word, but once the heat from their bodies was commingling, the smaller knight slowly relaxed when Kain did nothing else. After a long pause, the young king craned his neck to place a soft kiss against the blonde's brow before he murmured words of gratitude and burrowed into Kain's chest. It was good that the first step worked, because the next step was going to get a lot more labor intensive. But if the dragoon was going to be too tired to get up in the morning, then he was going to make damn good and certain that his liege wouldn't be capable of getting up either.


	18. Gauche C,K,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 21 May 2011  
Summary: 18 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa  
Author Notes: _gauche_, adjective;  
1. Lacking social polish; tactless; awkward; clumsy.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Although he'd gotten a lot better over time, there were still occasions when Cecil was too clumsy for words. He was at his most uncoordinated in the morning, and it was absolutely adorable to watch him; Rosa didn't care for Kain's denial, because he might have thought himself subtle but his eyes were always very keenly following the paladin in the morning and he always smirked just a little whenever Cecil would bump into something and then stare at it dumbly in his early morning haze. Kain liked to deliberately get in the paladin's way, as well, even though he _claimed_ that he just wanted to make certain that he was close enough to lend assistance should the younger man need it. Rosa knew better, of course, but she kept mum on the subject. It wasn't worth Kain's bluster to inform him that he was just as cute as Cecil, "looking after" the smaller knight as he did.


	19. Euphonious C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 21 May 2011  
Summary: 19 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
Author Notes: _euphonious_, adjective;  
1. Pleasing or sweet in sound; smooth-sounding.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

After all that had happened, Kain could no longer decide what surprised him the most. Not so long ago, Cecil had such trouble sleeping that he could barely settle himself, and even then he couldn't do it without help or his nightmares would wake him and everyone around him with his horrified screams. Kain had always been the one who stood by the smaller man, and when it came down to it he'd sleep in the same bed as the other and fend off the worst of the visions so that Cecil could sleep well. Sometimes, the blonde would wake up due to the slight form inside of his arms shivering and whimpering softly, and he knew that the nightmares were beginning to take root so he pulled Cecil in tight and began humming the lullaby he vaguely recalled from his earliest memories. That never failed to calm the unconscious prince, and Kain would fall asleep again once he was certain that Cecil was settled once more. While he'd never _had_ to do it, Kain was a dragoon – even before he'd actually been knighted, he'd always thought of himself as one since that _was_ his ultimate goal – and the blonde was responsible for the welfare of the royals. Most would stop at physical safety, but there were ways to break a man without physically harming him and Kain's instincts had long told him that Cecil's nightmares would break him if he was left to suffer them alone.

Now, it was Kain who was having trouble, and it was Cecil who curled up against him and softly hummed the lullaby that he'd never been awake to hear. The younger knight shouldn't have been willing to do it, to act as such comfort, yet his actions only spoke of sincerity and warmth. The dragoon felt all the worse for his recent actions, even as he resolved to make better his misdeeds against the smaller man. Cecil had never deserved any of the hardships that he had gone through.


	20. Fustian C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 21 May 2011  
Summary: 20 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
Author Notes: _fustian_, noun;  
1. A kind of coarse twilled cotton or cotton and linen stuff, including corduroy, velveteen, etc.  
2. An inflated style of writing or speech; pompous or pretentious language.  
adjective;  
1. Made of fustian.  
2. Pompous; ridiculously inflated; bombastic.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil knew he shouldn't have laughed, that it would be rude and beneath his position to do so, but it was nigh impossible to keep a straight face. Kain was deliberately insulting their academic instructor now that the two of them were safely away from the main castle; it was imprudent to think of the man as an "egotistical monkey" as the blonde had said, but their scholar was a bit... inflated. The young prince did not wish to think ill of his teacher, but he could agree with his best friend that it was tiring to constantly have an adult look down his nose at them both as if they were idiots for not already knowing all of the material that he was hired to explain to them.


	21. Contradistinction C,K,R, CxR,KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 21 May 2011  
Summary: 21 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Cecil x Rosa/Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _contradistinction_, noun;  
1. Distinction by contrast; as, "sculpture in contradistinction to painting."  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

If he'd ever been asked which he liked more, Cecil wouldn't be capable of actually favoring one over the other. On the one hand, Rosa's kisses were soft, and she was always gentle as she plied his lips apart and delved into his mouth. Her kisses were tender and intimate, right down to the subtle way she pressed her body against his during contact. It was a slow build to tension, a quiet growth of warmth in the pit of his stomach, and the young prince found easy acceptance in her embrace. Meanwhile, Kain's kisses were demanding and overpowering. His lips and tongue were downright forceful, a flurry of passion and heat mimicked by the rest of his body that could so easily drown the unprepared in heady lust. The younger knight felt ridiculous for even thinking it, but he was comfortable and secure under the larger blonde's touch.

They were undeniably different, but Cecil couldn't find a reason to prefer one over the other. He enjoyed both, and both had their own distinct benefits. Neither Kain nor Rosa had ever asked such a polarized question, and no one decent would ever ask it either, so it wasn't likely to ever be brought to the prince's attention.


	22. Disparate C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 21 May 2011  
Summary: 22 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: K  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
Author Notes: _disparate_, adjective;  
1. Fundamentally different or distinct in quality or kind.  
2. Composed of or including markedly dissimilar elements.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain hadn't understood how Cecil could go from a dark knight to a paladin so easily. The codes were different, the skills were different, the methods of the classes were different, _everything was different_. And yet, between one sighting and the next, Cecil was once a dark knight and then a paladin, and he wasn't lacking in ability in either instance. There were, of course, more important problems at hand and issues at stake, but the dragoon was still curious. He'd ask when he had the chance, but troubling times were upon them and Kain still had a score to settle with Golbez; he couldn't yet afford distraction from his current goal.


	23. Palaver C,R, CxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 27 May 2011  
Summary: 23 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Rosa, Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _palaver_, noun;  
1. Idle talk.  
2. Talk intended to beguile or deceive.  
3. A parley usually between persons of different backgrounds or cultures or levels of sophistication; a talk; hence, a public conference and deliberation.  
intransitive verb;  
1. To talk idly.  
transitive verb;  
1. To flatter; to cajole.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa enjoyed talking after they'd settled in for the night. It was never about anything critical, just random topics about the day. Depending on circumstances, and whether or not they had made love or simply twined together for sleep, Cecil sometimes brought things up on his own. When he was exhausted and bordering on unconsciousness, the white mage liked to ask the more important questions, because her husband was an honest man but he did not like to trouble her if he could at all help it; in the state so close to dropping off, he had no way to censor himself. She'd learned a great deal about his fears through these means, as well as his hopes and dreams. Perhaps it was unfair to him, but Rosa firmly believed that she could better assist her husband if she better understood him.


	24. Termagant K, KxC

***Note**: 24 August 2000 edition is rated MA; see profile for other posting sites.

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 30 May 2011  
Summary: 25 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Kain, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _termagant_, noun;  
1. A scolding, nagging, bad-tempered woman; a shrew.  
adjective;  
1. Overbearing; shrewish; scolding.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain really didn't like the shrew who acted as Cecil's maid. Possibly, his dislike stemmed from his younger years, before his sleeping patterns had changed, and he had been awoken violently on more than one occasion by a broom to the face and shrill screams that he was defiling the adopted prince. She was a bit of a toad, and both boys had been far too young to fully comprehend what she had been going on about when she had prodded Kain out while bewailing about Cecil's _virtue_. Who in their right minds thought a seven year old and a six year old would be thinking about such things?

She was too old to do the work anymore, and had _thankfully_ retired by the time Kain had sixteen years to his name. A younger woman took over then, and the dragoon-in-training had almost relaxed about that until he'd unexpectedly received a sound smack with a broom and another rant about keeping the little prince's virtue intact. The blonde managed to escape any further physical assaults, although he grew increasingly paranoid about the castle's help in general, since apparently a woman had to be _crazy_ to be appointed to work in the castle and the new one was quickly turning into a bigger harpy than the old one.

Cecil might not have feared the dark itself, but he had nightmarish visions and Kain's presence deterred the horrors so sleeping with the younger teen was just something that made sense. But Kain had promised to keep mum about the nightmares, so he couldn't _say_ anything on the topic to defend himself. Not even when that _wench_ of a maid managed to get him an audience with His Majesty over his "poor behavior."

The blonde hadn't even thought about doing any of what was being implied; more and more people were harping on him about it, though. Of course, the end result of so many people obsessing over his tarnishing the bloodless prince's virtue stuck that thought in his head. And Kain had always been just a little vindictive.


	25. Consanguineous C

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 30 May 2011  
Summary: 26 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Golbez  
Author Notes: _consanguineous_, adjective;  
1. Of the same blood; related by birth; descended from the same parent or ancestor.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Being told that he'd been facing his own brother this entire struggle had struck him dumb. Always, Cecil had known that he was an orphan, that he had been born to parents that either did not want him or could not afford to keep him and had left him under a tree in the wilds, left an infant to either die or be discovered. Since he had been found so close to Baron, the paladin had dreamed as a child that his parents were citizens of the kingdom, perhaps even residents of Baron City. Yet he had never seen any who he thought he might resemble, never any who were pale enough, or had light enough hair, or bore even the most remote tinge of blue to their lips. The hope had died out early in his youth, the longing to know even one blood relation, to know one thing about the family that he hailed from. There was no one else like him; he'd come from nowhere and even his name was not truly his own; His Majesty had generously bestowed upon him the name of an extinct Baron clan, but Cecil knew that he was not a highborn.

And now in quick succession he had uncovered an uncle and a brother, and that he wasn't even human, and that was simply too much. He'd honestly intended to kill Golbez before now, to stop the blight that the cruel warlock brought to the world. Cecil would have slaughtered his own flesh and blood, and he would have done so without mercy. His entire being recoiled at such a thought, because Golbez had done horrible things but Cecil couldn't murder his own brother in cold blood. He simply couldn't.


	26. Verisimilitude C,K, CxR,KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 30 May 2011  
Summary: 27 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Cecil x Rosa/Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _verisimilitude_, noun;  
1. The appearance of truth; the quality of seeming to be true.  
2. Something that has the appearance of being true or real.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain had said that he had resolved his desire for Rosa, and Cecil was growing more and more confident of that statement as the dragoon's actions provided the proof. The blonde was a good man, and the young king was overjoyed that his best friend had finally returned after he had bettered himself. Then one day found Cecil pinned against a stone wall in a corridor of Baron's castle with his best friend's tongue halfway down his throat and he couldn't breathe, let alone do anything more complicated such as _think_. The next thing he knew, the paladin found himself squirming against the hand down the front of his trousers, surprised somehow by how big Kain's hands were even though he'd already known that fact. He should have resisted, should have done anything besides giving in, but his wife had not been willing to sleep with him even once since their son was born and, although Cecil respected Rosa and followed her wishes, he had been chaste for many years now and he would have humped air if it provided enough friction.

Helpless to the assault, the younger knight soon released inside of the other man's grip and sagged, still pinned between the dragoon and the wall. He was only half conscious as Kain released his claim on blue lips and brought his hand up to clean away the seed with his tongue, and the paladin did not resist being led through the halls to his own bed. It was a little surprising to be stripped and tucked in, and Cecil wondered about that up until the bed shifted as Kain settled in behind him and spooned into his back. Nothing else came of it just then, and the paladin relaxed after a time, not entirely certain of what any of this meant. Kain claimed that he had moved on, and the dragoon hadn't done anything to Rosa or even looked at her with a hint of lust in his chocolate eyes so he must have given up on her. It was just unexpected that moving on meant targeting all of his affections toward Cecil. More unexpected than that, perhaps, was the fact that the paladin actually rather appreciated the attention. His wife loved him, but their intimacy had long crumbled to nothing.


	27. Tendentious C,K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 30 May 2011  
Summary: 28 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _tendentious_, adjective;  
1. Marked by a strong tendency in favor of a particular point of view.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain was irate. Cecil didn't really know why that was, but he had more important things to worry about. Such as the fact that the older knight failed spectacularly in restraint when he was angry, and was currently in the process of _choking Cecil to death_. The paladin had learned the hard way that, while intimacy did end up calming the blonde, his hips couldn't survive the pounding. Kain liked both ends, however, and actually seemed a little more conscious of restraining himself when Cecil's nose was buried into wiry blonde strands as blue lips settled against the base of his spear. The younger knight enjoyed pleasuring his lover like this, enjoyed the texture and the feel of the dragoon in his mouth and down his throat. Seed was perhaps an acquired taste, but it clearly aroused Kain when Cecil swallowed and really it wasn't _that_ bad.

This time, however, whatever had set the blonde off had left him in a worse state than usual, and he was holding Cecil's head still and thrusting into his face rabidly. Although there were tears in his eyes and his lungs were starting to burn, the paladin had no leverage in his current position and could only suffer through in silence. Kain hadn't even noticed when Cecil had pushed against his hips, and had only tightened his grip when the younger man had tugged at his hands. It was a relief when he heard the dragoon's muffled groan, and Cecil sagged during the respite as he greedily gasped in much needed air the moment that he could. Once he caught his breath and asked what was wrong, the paladin had to restrain himself from laughing as Kain muttered about disrespectful children making crude statements about how attractive their king was, and what they would do if they would be allowed an _opportunity_. Really, Kain was such a hypocrite sometimes.


	28. Avoirdupois C, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 30 May 2011  
Summary: 29 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _avoirdupois_, noun;  
1. Avoirdupois weight, a system of weights based on a pound containing 16 ounces or 7,000 grains (453.59 grams).  
2. Weight; heaviness; as, a person of much avoirdupois.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil hated with an ever growing passion being introduced to the less austere women of the court. They were crude and frighteningly aggressive and he could admit that he was short but it was always the large women who picked him up and tried to suffocate him between their breasts. He was _five_, he still thought girls were kind of gross, and those women only reaffirmed his belief. If the younger generation wished to persist on troubling him about his total disinterest in women beyond the friendly sense a good fifteen years later, not to mention the speculation on his best friend cum guard and lover, then he would be forced to direct them upon their mothers. One too many near strangulations surrounded by bosoms and anyone would develop such an aversion.


	29. Dudgeon C,K,R, CxR,KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 30 May 2011  
Summary: 30 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Cecil x Rosa/Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _dudgeon_, noun;  
1. A state or fit of intense indignation; resentment; ill humor – often used in the phrase "in high dudgeon."  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa was not amused. She knew, and had known for many years, that her husband favored their older friend a lot more than would be considered appropriate although he had never acted on it. She had given him her blessing on pursuing the older blonde once the dragoon had returned to Baron because, although she loved her husband more than anything, her interest in their marriage bed had died with the birth of their son. Cecil had never forced her, and remained ever faithful even though that meant that he became completely chaste. That her husband desired a man was actually a relief, because there was absolutely no chance of accidental pregnancy. That he desired Kain was an even greater relief, because Rosa knew already that she could trust the dragoon, and she needn't worry about her husband in the older knight's hands. She had actually walked in on them once, purely by accident, and it amused her that her husband was so loyal to her even now that he would not pierce another, taking on the woman's role instead. None of that bothered her in the least.

What upset Baron's queen, what had truly set her off, was the foolish little girl, one of many maids employed in the castle, who had walked in on the king and his primary guard in coitus and had immediately run out to gossip about it. Cecil's life was Rosa's life, even if she held no physical attraction toward him any longer, and she did not appreciate some immature whelp sullying his good name. Her husband was a good man, a good father, and a good leader, and he deserved far more respect than that girl had given him.


	30. Rusticate C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 30 May 2011  
Summary: 31 August 2000 edition.  
Rating: K  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
Author Notes: _rusticate_, intransitive verb;  
1. To go into or reside in the country; to pursue a rustic life.  
transitive verb;  
1. To require or compel to reside in the country; to banish or send away temporarily.  
2. (Chiefly British) To suspend from school or college.  
3. To build with usually rough-surfaced masonry blocks having beveled or rebated edges producing pronounced joints.  
4. To lend a rustic character to; to cause to become rustic.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil was fast asleep in the crook of his arm, completely drained after being roused from bed so early. Supposedly, they were both fishing in the lake, but in reality Kain was the only one holding a rod. It was a good thing that there was a tree at the edge of the embankment, or Cecil would be painfully red by the middle of the day. Kain didn't mind being a pillow, because noise startled fish so it wasn't like they could have talked anyway, and he appreciated the fact that his best friend was willing to drag himself from bed before the sun was up just because the blonde had asked. Cecil was warm and comfortable against him, and this was probably the only time outside of missions that he would ever willingly sleep on the ground. The adopted prince was _far_ too prissy to willingly put up with a commoner's amenities for any reason except for necessity. Or for Kain. Which always earned a smile when the blonde thought about it.


End file.
